A continuing goal of the microelectronics industry has been to increase the memory density (e.g., the number of memory cells per memory die) of memory devices, such as non-volatile memory devices (e.g., NAND Flash memory devices). One way of increasing memory density in non-volatile memory devices is to utilize vertical memory array (also referred to as a “three-dimensional (3D) memory array”) architectures. A conventional vertical memory array includes vertical memory strings extending through openings in one or more decks (e.g., stack structures) including tiers of conductive structures and dielectric materials. Each vertical memory string may include at least one select device coupled in series to a serial combination of vertically-stacked memory cells. Such a configuration permits a greater number of switching devices (e.g., transistors) to be located in a unit of die area (i.e., length and width of active surface consumed) by building the array upwards (e.g., vertically) on a die, as compared to structures with conventional planar (e.g., two-dimensional) arrangements of transistors.
Vertical memory array architectures generally include electrical connections between the conductive structures of the tiers of the deck(s) (e.g., stack structure(s)) of the memory device and access lines (e.g., word lines) so that the memory cells of the vertical memory array can be uniquely selected for writing, reading, or erasing operations. One method of forming such an electrical connection includes forming so-called “staircase” (or “stair step”) structures at edges (e.g., horizontal ends) of the tiers of the deck(s) of the memory device. The staircase structure includes individual “steps” defining contact regions of the conductive structures, upon which conductive contact structures can be positioned to provide electrical access to the conductive structures.
As vertical memory array technology has advanced, enhanced memory density has been provided by forming memory devices to exhibit multiple deck (e.g., dual deck) configurations. For example, in one conventional dual deck configuration, some vertical memory strings are located in an upper deck (e.g., an upper stack structure), and additional vertical memory strings are located in a lower deck (e.g., a lower stack structure) underlying the upper deck. The vertical memory strings of the upper deck may be electrically coupled to the additional vertical memory strings of the lower deck (e.g., by way of conductive interconnect structures), or the vertical memory strings of the upper deck may be electrically isolated from the additional vertical memory strings of the lower deck (e.g., by way of an intervening dielectric material). Unfortunately, as feature packing densities have increased and margins for formation errors have decreased, conventional upper deck configurations have resulted in undesirable current leaks (e.g., access line to source current leaks) that can diminish desired memory device performance, reliability, and durability.
Accordingly, there remains a need for new microelectronic device (e.g., memory device, such as 3D NAND Flash memory device) configurations facilitating enhanced memory density while alleviating the problems of conventional microelectronic device configurations, as well as for new electronic systems including the new microelectronic device configurations.